Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Daughter of the Sun
by Crystal Scarlet
Summary: One day, I wake up in a whole new world as a Pokemon, I have completly forgotten my past.. Little do I know that I am no ordinary Pokemon...   IMPORTANT: Marked as complete because this has been cancelled, read the first 6 chapters if you so desire...
1. Chapter 1: New world, New Life

_(Vaporeon's POV)_

I opened my eyes. _What happened? Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I took a look at my surroundings and saw that I am on a beach near a vast ocean. Then I took a look at my reflection. _Huh? That's me? What am I? _My whole body was Blue in color and I was on four legs. I had a tail that looked somewhat like a fish's tail. Along my head, I had what looked like some kind of fin. I couldn't remember anything about what happened before I woke up… That's when I fainted again…

~Meanwhile, over by Wigglytuff's Guild~

_(Frost's POV)_

I was standing right outside the gates to the Wigglytuff Guild, the building was simply shaped like a Wigglytuff's head overlooking Treasure Town. In front of the gate there was a hole, covered by some grating. "I will get in there today!" I said, I stood over the grating, but suddenly there was a voice from below the grating….

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice said.

"Whose footprint? Whose Footprint?" Another voice shouted

"The Footprint is Glaceon's! The Footprint is Glaceon's!" Voice 1 shouted.

At this point I was really freaked out from the voices. After that last voice, I just quickly backed off from the grate."Phew! I really thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me to be able to get in…." I sigh "I just can't do it…. This is so disappointing…." I said sadly. I began to walk away from the guild entrance and started heading down to the beach.

~Treasure Town Beach~

Down at the beach, several Krabby had started blowing bubbles into the sky. All the bubbles started floating around the beach, making a very beautiful scene as the evening Sun was setting. Frost soon arrived at the beach.

"Wow! This scene is truly amazing!" Frost exclaimed. "I always love seeing the bubbles floating off into the sky when the evening sun sets! Frost looked at the beautiful scene for several minutes before finally noticing a figure not moving near the entrance to the Beach Cave.

"! Huh? Who is that over by the Beach Cave entrance?" Frost wondered, she than started walking towards the unmoving figure, finally noticing that it was a fainted Vaporeon. "Oh my Gosh! Someone has fainted! Hello? Are you alright? What happened to you?" She said to the fainted Vaporeon, very worried. The Vaporeon started stirring… "Ughh… was that the second time I fainted?" The Vaporeon said thoughtfully.

"! Are you alright? What happened to you?" Frost asked.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Vaporeon asked.

"Oh I am Frost, nice to meet you!" Frost replied. "Who are you? I don't think I have seen you around before…"

"… I don't know… I lost all my memory…" Vaporeon replied, while looking around

"So, you have no idea who you are and why?" Frost asked.

"Nope, nothing at all…." Vaporeon answered.

"Well, you are going to need a name, I don't like calling Pokemon by their species name…" Frost said

"Huh? Name? I don't know what it is….." Vaporeon replied.

"Hmm…. How about we call you Saphira? That seems to fit!" Frost said.

"Umm… sure, I guess! Thank you Frost!" Saphira said happily.

"No problem, Saphira!" Frost replied. "Well, at least you don't seem like a bad Pokemon… There have been many outlaws appearing these days…"

Suddenly two Pokemon tackled Frost. "What? Hey! Why'd you do that?" She said to the two unknown Pokemon. The first Pokemon looked like a Blue Bat and the second one was round and was floating in the air.

"What do you expect?" The Bat said. "We wanted to mess with you, that round object, it's yours right?"

"Hey! That's my Relic Fragment!" Frost exclaimed.

"Too bad it's now ours." The Bat Said, while picking up the Relic Fragment. "Come on, lets get out of here, Koffing."

The Round Pokemon, now named Koffing replied by saying "Yeah lets go, Zubat!"

"Right!" Zubat replied."What? Are you not going to make a move to take it back? I didn't expect you to be a wimp!" Zubat said to Frost. Both Koffing and Zubat than left and ran off to the Beach Cave.

"Oh no….. Saphira, can you help me get back my treasure, please?" Frost asked.

Saphira had no reply. _"Should I help Frost? It's not like I have anything else to do… and those Pokemon were a bunch of bullies… I should teach them a lesson!" _Saphira thought, than "Yeah, sure I will help, Frost, those bullies need to be taught a lesson!"

"! Thank you Saphira! Lets go, into the Beach Cave!" Frost exclaimed, Frost and Saphira both started heading into the cave after Koffing and Zubat.

~Beach Cave B1F~

"Well, this is the first floor of the cave Saphira, I think there are 5 floors in the cave." Frost said.

"Alright, let me lead the way, Frost" Saphira said.

"Sure thing, Saphira." Frost replied, Frost quickly started following Saphira.

Saphira examined the cave, it seemed to be made mostly of dirt with a sandy floor.

As Saphira and Frost traversed the Cave, Saphira spotted quite a few pools of water along the way. Eventually, both Frost and Saphira managed to get to the bottom of the cave. By than, Frost and Saphira had a basic knowledge of their various attacks. The next floor down, Frost and Saphira saw Zubat and Koffing.

~Beach Cave Pit~

"Saphira! Over there!" Frost said

"_There they are, now to teach the bullies a lesson to not steal!" _Frost thought excitedly.

"Are you ready, Saphira?" Frost asked

"I am ready as I will ever be!" Frost replied.

"Uh hey!" Frost said to the two Pokemon.

"Well well, if it isn't our old friend, big wimp!" Koffing said.

"….. Give me back what you took from me! It's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!" Frost shouted.

"Treasure you say? Than it could be worth more than we hoped for!" Koffing replied, smirking.

"Why must you two be so difficult? Come on Frost! Lets fight them both!" Saphira said

"Right!" Frost replied.

"Well well, wanting to pick a fight do you? If you really want the treasure, just try and take it!" Zubat said.

"Grrrrr… Lets do it Saphira!" Frost yelled, extremely angry at the two Pokemon.

Saphira than started to attack, she used Tackle on Zubat. Frost did the same to Koffing. The four Pokemon fought each other for several minutes before Koffing and Zubat ended up being defeated.

"Grrrr… Fine! Just take it!" Zubat said, throwing the treasure down onto the ground.

"Don't think you will be able to defeat us next time! This time was just a fluke!" Koffing said.

Both Koffing and Zubat than ran off. Frost picked up the Relic Fragment, clearly happy. "Whew! I managed to get it back! Thank you Saphira!" Frost said. Frost and Saphira than left the cave.


	2. Chapter 2: Wigglytuff's Guild

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Daughter of the Sun  
>(AN: Ok! So here is chapter 2! This chapter has a really long speech part to it, I am sorry about that! I promise you there won't be as much speech as today's chapter in the future. [Except maybe near the ending of the main story and then to the beginning of the post-story…] Please! Don't let the long speech stop you from reading the rest of this fanfic! ;_;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Okami or Pokemon, except my characters and part of the plot.

Chapter 2: Entering Wigglytuff's Guild.

"_Thoughts"  
><em>"Speech"

~Treasure Town Beach~  
><em>(Third Person POV)<em>

When Saphira and Frost got back onto the beach, they were both chatting again.  
>"Hey Frost? What is it about your Relic Fragment that you find so special?" Saphira asked.<p>

"Well, to be honest, I tried to use it earlier as an inspiration to enter the Wiggytuff Guild, all Pokemon go there to train as an Exploraton Team, but it still didn't help me out at all…" Frost replied. "The main reason why I find my Relic Fragment so special is because I have always been interested in old legends and exploring faraway places. They day I found the Relic Fragment, I was exploring a place called the Sun Shrine."

"_Sun Shrine? Why does that place sound so familiar?" _Saphira thought.

"The Sun Shrine is a place of legend, no one had ever seen or been there before, of course, being the timid type I am, I was really scared…. That place is the only place I have ever explored, before that, I was always too scared to explore. The mention of old legend gave me what little courage I had to explore the Sun Shrine." Frost continued. "Maybe I will show you that place one day, Saphira…."

"Ok… You simply just picked up the Relic Fragment?" Saphira asked.

"I actually found it at the bottom level of the shrine, I picked it up because I was curious about what it was." Frost replied. "I have never traversed the Sun shrine to the top, ever, I am too scared at what I might find there"

"Oh, I see…. Can I examine the Relic Fragment, Frost?" Saphira asked. "I noticed a strange pattern on it the one time I saw it.

"Oh, sure thing… but it's almost dark…." Frost replied. "Do you have any plans on what to do next, Saphira? You somehow lost your memory, and you don't know much about this world…. Since it doesn't seem like you know what to do know, can I ask you a big favor?"

"Oh? What is it?" Saphira wondered.

"Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me, Saphira?" Frost asked

"Huh! Me, form an Exploration Team with you?" Saphira exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Yeah… I am convinced that you and I would make an effective Exploration Team together…" Frost mused.

Saphira had no reponse to this question. _"I am getting recruited out of nowhere! I am not sure what an Exploration Team is….. It's true that I don't have any plans for the future… I am guessing that it wouldn't hurt to team up with Frost for now, maybe I will eventually find out who I really am… So it's decided! I will agree to this for the time being!" _Saphira thought. "Ok Frost, lets do it! I think that it's the best thing to do for me now…" Saphira replied.

"Huh? Really! You will do it? Thank you Saphira! I am sure we will do well! We need to head over to Wigglytuff's Guild to register, so let's head over there before the Guild is closed for the night." Frost said.

"Right! Let's go over now! Umm… which way is it, Frost?" Saphira asked

"Oh… just follow me, I will lead you there…" Frost replied. Frost started heading to the East to leave the beach, Saphira quickly followed.

~Wigglytuff's Guild- Outside~

"Great! It looks like they haven't closed off the guild for the night yet!" Frost said. "In order to get in you need your footprint checked"

"Oh, I see… Are you going to go onto the grate first, Frost?" Saphira asked.

"Yeah, I guess I will…." Frost replied. She than stepped onto the grate

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Voice 1 yelled

"What? At this time? We are about to close up… Oh well.. Whose Footprint! Whose Footprint!" Voice 2 yelled.

"The footprint is Glaceon's! The footprint is Glaceon's!" Voice 1 yelled.

At this point, Frost was seriously freaked out again… "No! I can't! I won't! I am not waiting until tomorrow to get in!" Frost said shakily. "Saphira is here! I will not show her that I am a wimp!"

"….. YOU may Enter! Someone else is here! Go get that Pokemon to stand on the grate!" Voice 2 yelled.

"Phew! I think they meant you, Saphira…." Frost said.

"Oh, right…." Frost replied, while looking at the grate suspiciously.. _"Hmm… it looks like the grate will tickle my paws or break or something…" _Frost thought.

"Hey you stranger! Get on the grate!" Voice 2 yelled.

"! Ok, ok…." Saphira walked up to the grate and put her paws on top of the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon Detected!" The first voice yelled

"Whose Footprint? Whose Footprint?" The second one asked

"The Footprint belongs to ummm…The footprint is umm…" Voice 1 replied.

"What's wrong? What's wrong Sentry Diglett?" Voice 2 asked.

"The footprint is uh… maybe Vaporeon's! The footprint is uh… maybe Vaporeon's!" Diglett said

"WHAT? Maybe?" Voice 2 asked.

"But it's not a footprint you usually see around here…" Diglett replied.

"Ugh… that's pretty crummy, checking the footprints of visiting Pokemon. That IS YOUR job isn't it Diglett?" Voice 2 asked.

Back on the surface, Frost and Saphira sweatdropped. "Umm… what? Are they arguing are something?" Frost wondered.

"I think so Frost….." Saphira replied.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting….

"It's true that you don't usually see any Vaporeon about, at least you don't seem to be bad Pokemon… Good enough! Come in!" Voice 2 yelled. The gate to the guild then opened…

"! Look! The gate! It's opening! Let's go in Saphira!" Frost said, really excited.

"Right! Lets go in now!" Saphira replied. "I do wonder what's going to be in the guild…

Frost and Saphira then headed through the gate and down the hatch to the Guild's first underground floor…

(A/N: And that ends Chapter 2! Again, I am sorry for the long speech part… but I already described the Wigglytuff Guild's front entrance in Chapter 1, there wasn't really much to describe… Please remember to R&R! (Please? I don't have a single review yet… ;_;)


	3. Chapter 3: Settling into the Guild

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Daughter of the Sun

(A/N: Well, this is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy reading it! I am thinking about putting in various Point of Views to progress the story, tell me what you think about this idea in the reviews)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Okami or Pokemon, only my characters and parts of the plot.

Chapter 3: Settling into the Guild

~Wigglytuff's Guild: First Underground Floor~_  
>(Saphira's POV)<em>

When I jumped down the ladder, I landed in a big room with many different Pokemon in it, I had thought that there is no point trying to climb down a ladder with paws, how I am supposed to climb up the ladder to get out of the guild, I have no idea…

"Wow! Look at all the Pokemon in here! Are these all exploration teams?" Frost wondered.

"Maybe Frost, you never know." I replied, while examining the room. The floor was a big, circular room that has two different boards on the walls where the ladders are, also known as the 'Northward facing' Wall. Soon I heard a voice from behind, I turned and faced the new voice to see some kind of bird.

"Hey, it's you two that just came in, right?" The bird asked. "I am Chatot! I am the Guildmaster's right-hand Pokemon! No be off with you! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys!

"Hey! Hold on! Whoever said we were either of them?" I retorted

"We want to form an exploration team." Frost said.

"W-what, an Exploration team?" Chatot asked. Chatot quickly turned around and muttered something. "It's rare to see some kids like this want to apprentice at the guild, especially considering how hard our training is… Surely the steady stream of Pokemon that run away proves that point…"

"Excuse me? Is the training really that hard?" Frost asked, suddenly worried.

"! Huh?" Chatot exclaimed, quickly turning around "No no, the Guild training is as easy can be! I wish you two had told me that you wanted to form and exploration team out front… Well, lets get your team registered! Follow me!" Chatot quickly rushed to the second ladder going down.

Me and Frost sweatdropped. "Umm… what an attitude change…" Frost said. "Oh well, I guess we should follow Chatot…" Frost and I started heading to the ladder going further down into the Guild…

~Wigglytuff's Guild: Second Underground Floor~  
><em>(Frost's POV)<em>

After I jumped down the ladder after Saphira, I saw that we were now in a different room which was slightly larger than the floor above. At one corner, I saw a vine and a hatch leading deeper underground, I had to wonder where that went… On the south portion of the East and West Walls, there were what looked like doorways that lead in two different directions, on the East side of the North Wall there was another door that was shut, where Chatot was leading us both to. I suddenly noticed a large window on the North Portion of the East Wall. "Wow! We are two levels below ground, but we can still see out into the ocean!" I exclaimed

"Frost… the Guild is built into the side of a cliff, it should be natural that you can see out..." Saphira said.

"Oh, I didn't know that…" I replied.

"Are you two quite finished?" Chatot asked, clearly annoyed. "No matter, this door leads to the Guildmaster's chamber, on no account should you EVER be rude to him, no matter what he does."

"Ok, ok, we get it already, Chatot…" Saphira replied.

"That's good then!" Chatot answered. "Guildmaster! It's Chatot, I am coming in!"

~Wigglytuff's Guild: Guildmaster's chamber~

"Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokemon that want to join the guild as apprentices!" Chatot said. Wigglytuff didn't answer back or even turn around… "Umm… Guildmaster? Guildmaster?" Chatot asked. A few minutes passed with an awkward silence…

Me and Saphira sweatdropped again. "Umm Chatot? Why isn't the Guildmaster answering? I asked. "Huh? Yikes!" Wigglytuff had suddenly turned around, facing Chatot, me, and Saphira.

"Hiya! So you two want to form an exploration Team? Sure thing! Just give me your Team's name!" Wigglytuff cheerfully said.

"Hmm…? Our Team Name? I never thought of one… Saphira, can you think of one?" I asked.

"Well, lets see…." Saphira replied. "How about LiquidIce?"

"! LiquidIce? Team LiquidIce? Yeah! It fits us!" I said excitedly.

"Great! I will register your team as LiquidIce!" Wigglytuff said. A few minutes later… "Ok! Your team is registered! I will give you this in commemoration! It's a Pokemon Exploration Team Kit!"

" A Pokemon Exploration Team Kit? Let's take a look!" I said. Saphira quickly opened the box, inside were three items: a Badge, some kind of rolled up scroll, and a bag.

"That badge is your official Exploration Team Badge, next we have the wonder map, which shows the map of the world, and finally we have your Treasure bag. Take a look inside your bag!" Wigglytuff Explained

"Oh ok" We said in unison. Frost and I took a look inside the bag, it contained an Aqua Blue Bow and a Joy Ribbon.

"Now Come with me if you will, Team LiquidIce! I will show you two your rooms." Chatot explained. He then led the way to the East side of the Guild's Second underground Floor.

~Wigglytuff's Guild: Eastern-most Crew Rooms~  
><em>(Third Person POV)<em>

Chatot, Frost, and Saphira soon arrived at the Eastern most side of the Guild's Second underground Floor. In the small, circular room, there was a Window on the North Wall and two beds in the middle of the room. "This is where you two will stay while you train with us" Chatot Explained "Get some sleep early, all Guild apprentices are to attend the Morning Briefing, even Rookies like you two. Tomorrow is a very important day, all Guild Apprentices are to assemble on the Beach tomorrow morning instead of in front of the Guild Master's Chamber. The Wigglytuff Guild will have a Legendary Pokemon meeting tomorrow by the beach. Legendary Pokemon rarely visit the Guild, so treat whomever is visting with the utmost respect."

"O-ok… Chatot, we will." Frost stuttered.

~Later that night…~

"Hey Saphira? Are you still awake?" Frost asked.

"Hmm? Yeah I am why do you want to know?" Saphira replied

"Great! I was just wondering, today was full of surprises huh?" Frost asked.

"I know right, Frost?" Saphira answered.

"I can't believe that we will actually get to meet a legendary Pokemon tomorrow morning! This is already turning out to be a great choice!"

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more! I do wonder which Legendary Pokemon is going to visit us…" Saphira wondered.

"Any guesses, Saphira? There are at least 40 Legendary Pokemon that is known to exist…" Frost asked.

"Not a single guess… It's just going to have to be a surprise tomorrow, We shouldn't stay up too late Frost," Saphira replied "We do have a special visitor tomorrow…"

"True, Saphira, lets get some rest, good night!" Frost mumbled, already starting to fall asleep…

(A/N: And there ends Chapter 3! Which legendary Pokemon do you think is going to visit the Guild? I will give you a hint: This Legendary Pokemon has a very significant role in the normal Plot of PMD EoS. Guess in the Reviews! Until next Chapter, Please R&R!  
>~Okami Frost)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: A Legendary Visit

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Daughter of the Sun

(A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Daughter of the Sun! First off, I would like to give special thanks Drakkon Whitestream and ShadowMasterKizone for giving me the first two reviews of my fanfic! Thank you so much you two! You don't know how much it means to get my first reviews on the first story I posted on this website! Anyways, Chapter 4 reveals what Legendary Pokemon will be visiting the Wigglytuff Guild on the Beach. I am sure you will be surprised! So, here is Chapter 4! ;D)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Okami or Pokemon, only my characters and parts of the plot.

Chapter 4: A Legendary Visit

~Wigglytuff's Guild: Second Underground Floor~  
><em>(Third Person POV)<em>

Loudred was just about to head off to the beach, but Chatot had stopped him to say that Frost and Saphira needed to be woken up. "Oh FINE!" Loudred grumbled, heading off to Frost and Saphira's room.

~Wigglyuff's Guild: Frost and Saphira's Room~

"HEY! Wake up you two! It's time to head to the beach! I am Loudred, and I am a fellow apprentice at the Guild." Loudred yelled at Frost and Saphira.

"_Ugh…! What a ridiculously loud voice, it almost made me lose my hearing!" _Saphira thought.

"Why are you two STILL sleeping? It's time to WAKE UP! No one should be late for morning briefing!" Loudred continued.

"_My poor ears!" _Frost complained in her mind.

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff has a HUGE Temper, and if YOU make him lose it…. I don't even what to think about it… So ANYWAY, I am not about to get into trouble because YOU rookies can't even get up in time for morning briefing!" Loudred finished, before leaving Frost and Saphira's room.

"Huh? What did he say, something about going to the beach?" Frost wondered, at this point, both Frost and Saphira had woken up. "! Oh wait, we signed up as apprentices at the guild… Huh? That means we are late! Come on Saphira!" Frost then rushed out of the room, with Saphira quickly following behind.

~Treasure Town Beach~  
><em>(Saphira's POV)<em>

When Frost and I arrived at the Beach, the other Guild Apprentices were already assembled there. "Exactly why do you do Morning Briefing out here on the Beach?" I asked.

"This isn't our usual place, Saphira, as I told you last night, today is special, a Legendary Pokemon is visiting us today, he can't fit into the Guild. To be exact, the Legendary Pokemon Dialga is visiting us, he wanted to visit the Guild on this particular day for reason's Unknown…" Chatot Replied.

"Dialga? Who is that?" Frost asked. I pretty much sweatdropped right at that point...

"Frost, everyone knows the Legendary Pokemon Dialga, he is the embodiement of Time."

"Hold on, Dialga is the Temporal Pokemon? Of course I know that… I just didn't know his name, why would he visit the Guild today of all days?" Frost wondered

"No one knows his reasons Frost, this was a surprise to the Guildmaster and I as well." Chatot replied.

"Nobody knows?" Frost answered. "Today is already beginning to be odd…"

"Remember everyone," Chatot expressed the Guild Apprentices, "Treat Dialga with the utmost respect, do not ask any questions until he has fully explained the reasons he wanted to visit ALL the Guild members."

"Hey hey… No doubt about it" An Apprentice said. A few minutes passed before Dialga appeared via a portal.

"Gulp… This is scary…" Frost stuttered, taking her first look at Dialga. I was really scared too, Dialga was truly awe-inspiring, his whole body was Blue and he stood on four legs, on his chest there was what looked like a giant diamond on him. On the back of his body, there was what looked like crystallized fins spreading outward. At the top of his head, there was what looked like two giant crystals sticking out in the direction of the sky. Dialga was really large, in truth he looked somewhat like a Dragon, except without wings. The guild had already quieted down at this point. Then, Dialga started speaking.

"I am sure all of you are wondering why I wanted to visit Wigglytuff's Guild. The main reason why I am here is because I am looking for a certain Pokemon, one of you," He continued at the Guild "is no ordinary Pokemon. One of you is very special, even though you might not think you are." This stirred up quite a discussion between the Guild members. "If anyone of you thinks that you are unique in someway, step forward now, or I may have to look through everyone's heart to find the one I seek." Dialga finished. For some reason, Dialga's speech stirred up a lot of mixed emotions from within me. _"Why am I feeling this way? I can't possibly be the one Dialga is seeking, right?" _I thought, confused. I had conflicting actions inside of me, one side of me said step forward, you are the one he is looking for! The other side said stay back, you don't even know if you are special _"… Dialga may be one connection to my lost past, I have to risk it… I think it's one of the best actions I can do…." _I stepped forward, this move shocked the whole Guild. "Saphira? Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Frost asked.

"This is a risk I am going to take, Frost, Dialga may be one connection to my lost past." I explained.

"Very well, let us see if you are the one I seek." Dialga said.

(A/N: I think I will end Chapter 4 there, sorry, this just seems like an excellent place to stop. Stay tuned for Chapter 5! What do you think? Is Saphira the one Dialga is seeking? I apologize for a shorter-than-usual Chapter today. (My chapters are usually 1200 to 1400 Words long.) I will make up for it by trying to have a longer-than-usual Chapter tomorrow! Please don't forget to R&R! See you in Chapter 5! ;D  
>~Okami Frost)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Double Training

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Daughter of the Sun

(A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Daughter of the Sun! This chapter will reveal if Saphira is really the one that Dialga is seeking, it should be kinda obvious what the answer is. Anyways, on with the Chapter! ;D)

Chapter 5: Double the Training  
>~Treasure Town Beach~<br>_(Saphira's POV)_

While Dialga was just about to check if I am really the one that he seeks, the rest of the Guild was staying absolutely silent. At this point I was really nervous. _"What if I am not the one Dialga is seeking? I would just have made a fool of myself…" _I thought.

"Are you ready, young Vaporeon? This won't hurt a bit, I guarantee it." Dialga asked, closing his eyes and using the gem on his chest. Several minutes passed before Dialga finished. "… Saphira is it? You are indeed the one I am seeking…" Dialga said, at that point, the whole Guild was in shock and started chattering.

"Huh? I am? What is so special about me that you went out here to seek me?" I asked Dialga.

"You have unique powers lying dormant within your body, Saphira. I was instructed to look for you for reasons I don't even know…" Dialga replied. "Can I have everyone's attention please? I need to speak with the Guildmaster, Chatot and Saphira alone."

"Everyone you are dismissed! Frost, can you wait for my return in the Guild's Second Underground Floor? I will show you what you have to do once we are done speaking to Dialga." Chatot explained. The Guild members quietly left the Beach, chattering about how special they were to meet a Legendary Pokemon. After everyone left but Chatot, Wigglytuff and Saphira, Dialga began talking to the three of them. I was truly scared at this point. _"What is so important that Dialga wants to speak with the three of us in private?" _I wondered.

"Guildmaster, Chatot, I have something to request from you. After I found the one I was seeking, most notably Saphira, I was instructed to train her at Temporal Tower. Is this acceptable?

"Dialga, why must you train her in solitude over at Temporal Tower? What about her Guild Training?" Chatot asked.

"I want to suggest a two-tiered Training Program for Saphira. Every second day, I want her to go to Temporal Tower alone to train with me. The other days will be spent in Guild training." Dialga explained.

"Interesting compromise, but Saphira has to accept this. Her training would be a lot tougher, especially since you want her to train with you every second day…" Chatot replied. "Saphira what are your thoughts on this?

I had no reply to this. _"Is it really worth it? Should I take double the training just for a small chance to find a little about my past? I suppose I would have to either way, I highly doubt that I can disagree to this…" _"Umm... I guess so, it doesn't look like I have a choice…" I finally replied.

"Alright Saphira, the training will be tough, are you sure about this?" Dialga asked.

"Dialga? How exactly do you expect her to get to Temporal Tower? No one in the world knows where it's located but you." Chatot asked

"She will use these items, Chatot" Dialga replied, showing the three of them two odd looking items: one was a large, light-blue Body plate, and the other was an Orb made of what looked like diamonds.

"What kind of items are they? I never heard of any items looking like this before." Chatot asked.

"The Body Plate is the Time Shield, an item specifically made for me, but other Pokemon can use it as well. The orb is the Adamant Orb, which contains a notable amount of my Power. The Adamant Orb can be used to Teleport to Temporal Tower," Dialga quickly explained. "Saphira, I want you to put on the Time Shield now, this should protect you from getting hurt during training, most of my training will consist of you using the Adamant Orb's Power."

"I see… but the Time Shield looks to big to fit on my body comfortably, Dialga." I said

"Just slip it on, Saphira, as I said, all Pokemon can use the Time Shield." Dialga said.

"Ok, ok… Just hand it to me..." I replied. Dialga than handed the Time Shield to me. I quickly attempted to put it on. The Time Shield was indeed too big for my body, but after I slipped my legs into the holes at the bottom of the Time Shield, both me and the Time Shield started glowing a brilliant light. Soon, the light disappeared and so did the Time Shield. "Huh? What happened to the Time Shield, Dialga?" I asked, clearly confused. I didn't feel any different, but for some reason, my body felt slightly heavier…

"Take a look at your reflection, I told you that the Time Shield can be used by any Pokemon." Dialga replied. I quickly looked at my reflection and was surprised.

"What, But how? The Time Shield now fits me perfectly…" I said. While I looked at myself, I saw that my body was a Lighter Blue than usual, but my head was still the same colour as before I put on the Time Shield.

"I told you that the Time Shield fits all Pokemon. However, there are negatives to wearing this piece of armor. Once a Pokemon does put it on, it can't be taken off again. Also, with defense comes a drop in speed. Saphira, you will be slower than a regular Vaporeon, but once the dormant power inside your body is revealed, you won't have to worry about speed anymore." Dialga explained.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to be slower, even if this power inside my body will offset it!" I cried.

"Dialga, I expect that you have things under control here? I think our meeting is done for now." Chatot asked.

"Yeah, it's done for now, Saphira will contact you two if there is ever something I need you to let her do." Dialga replied. "Saphira, I expect you at Temporal Tower tomorrow morning after morning briefing." Dialga than teleported away, leaving me with the Time Shield and Adamant Orb.

"Well, now that our business is done here, are you ready to head back to the guild, Saphira?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Sure, I guess" I replied, feeling a little uneasy at what might happen tomorrow when my training starts with Dialga.

I then started heading back to the guild with Wigglytuff and Chatot. When I looked up at the sky I was surprised that it was still morning…

~Drenched Bluff: Entrance~  
><em>(Third Person POV)<em>

About two hours later, Frost and Saphira arrived at the Drenched Bluff for their first mission, Chatot had explained to the two of them what the West Bulletin Board in the Guild's First Underground Floor was for. Of course, Chatot didn't have to explain what a Mystery Dungeon was, since Frost already knew a lot about them. "Ok Saphira! It's time for our first mission! This is the Drenched Bluff, it has a total of seven Floors and is filled with tons of Water-Type Pokemon. Some of the attacks hit hard, even if you are a Water-Type. Your speed is important here." Frost explained.

"_Great…. My speed is important, but it has dropped due to the Time Shield I am wearing… Dialga wasn't kidding when he said that the Time Shield can't be taken off, it won't even move… Oh well I guess I just have to live with it... At least only my body and legs are covered, my tail and head aren't." _I thought, unknowingly looking worried.

"Hmm? Why are you so worried, Saphira? I am sure you will do fine." Frost asked.

"_I can't believe I didn't tell Frost that I am slower now, the Time Shield is going to get in the way when speed is most vital…" _I thought.

"Come on! Let's enter the dungeon! I want to get this job done!" Frost said cheerfully. Frost and Saphira then headed into the Drenched Bluff.

~Drenched Bluff: B1F~

When Frost and Saphira entered the Drenched Bluff, they noticed that there were pools of water everywhere. They made it through the first four Floors easily, but then on the 5th Floor….

~Drenched Bluff: B5F~  
><em>(Frost's POV)<em>

When Saphira and I made it to the 5th Floor, we thought that we would be lucky and no Pokemon would attack us, but we were wrong… When we reached the room where the Staircase was, at least 4 Wild Pokemon came at us. We wanted to avoid a fight but that was impossible, especially when the 4 Wild Pokemon charged at us and started attacking. Saphira started off with a Tackle at one of the Pokemon, while I attacked another Pokemon with the same move. After we attacked, the 4 Pokemon attacked Saphira at the same time. Saphira took heavy damage. It looked like the armor protected Saphira from fainting. Eventually after a few more minutes, Saphira couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground. "! Saphira! Are you alright?" I asked, really worried.

"Just… barely… Frost.." Saphira replied weakly. I left Saphira on the floor while I took out the remaining 2 Pokemon. After I took out the two Pokemon, I ran over to Saphira to give her an Oran Berry. After that incident with the Wild Pokemon, Saphira and I made it to the bottom of the Drenched Bluff without any other problems, there were a few other Wild Pokemon, but we took them out easily.

~Drenched Bluff: B7F~

When we got to the bottom of the Dungeon, we soon saw the Pearl that was described to us in the mission. "Hey Saphira? Could that be the Pearl that the Spoink is looking for?" I asked

"It most likely is, Frost. I will go pick it up, then we should get out of this dungeon." Saphira said, picking up the Pearl.

"Let's get out of this place now and return the Pearl to the Spoink." I said. We soon left the dungeon and returned to Wigglytuff's Guild.

~Wigglytuff's Guild: First Underground Floor~  
><em>(Third Person POV)<em>

Soon after Frost and Saphira returned, they returned the Pearl to Spoink. "Oh, thank you so much for returning my Pearl to me! This Pearl is really important to me, you see? It has to be on top of my head to keep me from springing all over the place, but thanks to you two, that long nightmare is over! Here! Take these as rewards!" Spoink happily said, handing Saphira a Poein, Calcium and Iron. "Also take this money!" Spoink then handed Saphira 2000 Pokedollars.

"Wow, all this money for us? Thank you so much Spoink!" Frost replied.

"Of course! It's nothing compared to my pearl's value! Farewell!" Spoink said, leaving the Guild.

"Well done Team! No hand that money over if you please!" Chatot said.

"Huh? But why Chatot?" Frost asked, troubled

"Half the money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster you see? Your Team's share is Fifty per cent of the total value." Chatot explained. "In total, your team gained 1000 Pokedollars."

"Ok… I guess that's fair…" Frost sighed. Several minutes later, a Bell rang.

"Everyone! I just finished preparing dinner! Dinner is on!" the Bell Pokemon Chimecho said. The whole guild erupted into cheers at this announcement, and everyone headed to the mess hall for dinner..

~Wigglytuff's Guild, Frost and Saphira's room~

"Hey Saphira? Wasn't today a great day?" Frost asked. "Wasn't it amazing that we actually met a real live legend? Saphira? Oh, I guess you are already asleep.. Good night, Saphira…."

(A/N: Well, there ends Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Some of you might be wondering why I put this fanfic in the Pokemon/Okami Xovers if there isn't a single mention of Okami yet. As I said in Chapter 1, the Crossover happens in a later chapter, this is after all just Chapter 5. Next time, we see what a day in life of training with Dialga is like! Please remember to R&R! ~Okami Frost)


	6. Chapter 6: Heading to Temporal Tower

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Daughter of the Sun

[A/N: … I forgot to post this chapter yesterday, I am really sorry about that! I will make it up by trying to post 2 chapters today. (One for yesterday, one for today) Anyways, Chapter 6 is about Saphira starting to head to Temporal Tower.]

Chapter 6: Trip to Temporal Tower

~Wigglytuff's Guild: Saphira and Frost's Room~_  
>(Saphira's POV)<em>

The next morning, I woke with a start. I saw that Frost wasn't even awake yet, so I quietly snuck past the sleeping form of Frost. I remembered that I had to teleport to the Temporal Tower for my first day of training with Dialga. I quickly left me and Frost's room to head to the Guild's second underground Floor.

~Wigglytuff's Guild: Second Underground Floor~

When I got out to the Guild's Second Underground Floor, I saw that there were few Pokemon awake, I only saw Wigglytuff and Chatot speaking to each other. "Hey Wigglytuff, do you think it was a really a good idea to let Dialga take some of Saphira's time to train her?" Chatot asked.

"To be honest, I am not really sure either, Chatot, we will see once Saphira gets back from her training with Dialga today" Wigglytuff replied. I tried to sneak past Wigglytuff and Chatot, but I failed, Chatot noticed me.

"Oh Saphira, are you up already?" Chatot asked. "It's the first time I have seen you awake this early."

"Yeah," I replied. "I am up, I am just about to teleport to Temporal Tower, but Dialga told me to teleport to Temporal Tower on the beach. Chatot do you mind opening the gate for me?"

"Sure thing, Saphira." Chatot replied. "Hold on for a sec, I will get the gate open for you."

"Thanks a lot Chatot, I will see you tonight." I said while heading to the closed gate of Wigglytuff's Guild on the ground floor.

~Treasure Town: Crossroads~

At the Treasure Town Crossroads, I saw a Pokemon standing behind a large rock. _"Huh? I wonder why that Pokemon is standing there? Should I ask? No… I have to head to Temporal Tower." _I thought. I continued on my way to the Beach.

~Treasure Town: Beach Road~

As I got over to the road that led to the Beach, I saw a Crab-like Pokemon walking by.

"Hey, did you know that there are bottles washing up on the Beach Every so often?" The Crab-Pokemon asked me.

"Oh, bottles? What do they contain?" I replied

"Usually, the bottles contain Treasure hunt Missions." The Crab-Pokemon said. "Those missions usually lead to lots of Treasure and Traps. You can go ahead and take on them if you want."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you for giving me something to think about doing." I said, continuing to head to the Beach.

~Treasure Town Beach~

When I got to the beach, I walked up to the water and then took out the Adamant Orb. _"So, to teleport to Temporal Tower, Dialga told me to close my eyes and concentrate while holding the Adamant Orb…" _ I thought. I then closed my eyes than concentrated just like what I was told to do. Almost instantaneously, my whole body started glowing white and I disappeared…

[A/N: I think I am going to end it here, I am really short on time today, I promise that I will give you a longer chapter tomorrow. Next Chapter, Saphira begins her day of training with Dialga!  
>~Okami Frost]<p> 


End file.
